


Na Jana Smugę

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Limericks, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Wilmuga, polska młodzież się bawi o k... co to będzie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Limeryk o naszym ulubionym podróżniku... naszych dwóch ulubionych podróżnikach.
Relationships: Jan Smuga/Andrzej Wilmowski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Na Jana Smugę

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



Pewien Polak, nazwiskiem Smuga,   
Zwiedził ziemię jak szeroka i długa.   
Wystrzegał się bliskich relacji   
Aż Andrzeja zobaczył w akcji   
\- Wtedy poznał, że serce nie sługa.


End file.
